<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There she is (Or what to do when your ex is back in town) by durantesknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330518">There she is (Or what to do when your ex is back in town)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/durantesknight/pseuds/durantesknight'>durantesknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Jake's a dad and a human, Marceline is a punk singer, bonnie is a mess guys, bubbline as angst exes just like canon, finn is kinda of a weeboo but a nice one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/durantesknight/pseuds/durantesknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been seven years since the last time Bonnie and Marceline saw each other, things weren't okay back them, they're not better now.</p><p>or</p><p>Bonnibel Bubblegum gets dragged to a concert by her friend Finn and ends up face to face with her ex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Bubblegum/Marceline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strawberry Gashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!!! first time writing for this fandom be nice to me its been long since i wrote anything.</p><p>all the song mentioned will be listed in the final notes</p><p>ill tag more characters as they show up!!</p><p>and i only rated this mature bc of swear words btw!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bonnibel Bubblegum is currently working on her 3rd PhD, she is 26, she is head of a scientific research and enhancement team, she's also currently on her third consecutive reading of Der Vossler, she has better things to do on a Saturday night than to get dragged to a cheap dive bar to listen to one of Finn's friends play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the boy has asked her, and they were friends, at least Bonnie thought so, her grasp on social relationships wasn't the best (ask any of her exes), they met three years ago when the boy had interned at her company and since then he had been one of her closest friends, so on a sense of duty, she went. She found some old clothes of darker shades than her usual pastel blouses, and let Finn drive them to a shady bar, probably not her best decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another bad decision had been to not bother looking or asking Finn who exactly was his friend that was going to be playing that night, by the look of the bar it was probably some punk rock band of some sorts, which she never really knew Finn liked, Bonnie herself was a secret admirer of that type of song, the loud screaming and screeching of guitar chords were almost enough to quiet her brain sometimes, it also brought up good memories but she tried not to think of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She enters the bar behind Finn, he is wearing a dark blue flannel on top of a dark shirt with anime drawings, his hair stands out in bright contrast with their dark surroundings, a beacon in the dark. He finds them a spot close to the bar but not too far from the stage. Bonnie looks around trying to spot any familiar faces, the place is already a bit packed and the noise gives it away even in the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I Thought you said Jake was meeting us here?" she has to get close to him and raise her voice more than comfortably for him to hear her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! He's helping the girls set up!" he waves towards the dark stage absently. "Do you want something to drink?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bonnie declines and looks towards the stage, all the lights are off, she could only see shapes of movement and objects being dragged, she squints trying to make out Jake's large shape unsuccessfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least 20 minutes pass before Jake shows up, Bonnie had been absently observing as the bar got more and more full, regretting now not having looked up who was playing as it was probably a fairly successful band. Jake who has always managed to look like a unemployed grunge boy and the 32 year old father he actually was, was wearing jeans and a hoodie, he ruffled his brother hair and held up his hand for a high five she responded with half enthusiasm, Jake's the closest thing she got to an older brother, but the wait is bothering her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yo dude what's with the wait" apparently she wasn't the only one since Finn barely acknowledged his brother before asking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It should start any second now," he ran his fingers through his mustache. "Marceline just wanted to make sure everything was fine, this place has some old ass wiring"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Bonnie had accepted a drink earlier she would most certainly have spat it out, instead she simply turned toward Jake, eyes wide in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, did you just say Marceline?" Bonnie barely got to finish her sentence before the crowd started to cheer, the stage lights went up, red shades in the dark, the band was formed by four people, forming a diamond on the stage, and in the middle, there she was. her hair was different than last time she had seen her, no longer bangs and a permanent ponytail, her hair was shaved on the sides, the remaining of it a mess of braids and colorful strips, her face free of makeup except for red lipstick, she wore fishnets and ripped jeans, crop top and a shocker, so different and yet so her; Marceline.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marceline Abadeer is a star in ascension, she is 26 and her band just signed a contract with a real functional agency, she writes her own songs, she plays the bass, she has a small but good group of friends, she actually likes her bandmates for the first time, there's nowhere she rather be than on stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This night is no different, the crowd is small in comparison to other venues but the energy alone makes it up, her friends came to see her, Jake even helped her set up (after showing pictures of his kids to anyone who cared), as she prepares for the lights she smile, rock and roll and swag in her posture, shes done this before, she's ready. Carrie's guitars awaken the crowd and the lights go on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go Marcy!" among the screams she spots Finn, arms up smiling wide, Jake by his right already jamming to the melody, she smiles back, and by his left… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck" Marceline is thankful she hasn't stepped up to the mic yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can't believe it, but there she is; pale skin of someone who doesn't go out that much, older than she remembers, more mature, but her hair still soft pink, blonde roots starting to show, her clothes are darker than she usually wore but she fits in, Bonnibel looks directly at her looking as in shock as Marceline feels; she misses her cue, she's not sure she wants to sing that song anymore, or most of the songs on the setlist actually, they used to hurt so much. She shakes her head and steps up to the mic </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it </span>
  </em>
  <span>let Bonnie be the one hurting for once.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bonnie watches as Marceline stumbles through the first words of the song before gathering herself and singing for real, the crowd doesn't seem to care as they cheer and cheer, but she can't focus, Marceline's eyes are on her and she knows the boys notice, she can feel Jake looking at her but she doesn't dare break eye contact with her ex. Her teeth clench as memories come back, she knows that fucking song, knows it word by word; she catches herself singing along, the melody is different but the words are still the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You look nice as all dressed up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A classy bloke with a half full cup</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I came out just for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knows Marceline sees it by the way she suddenly smirks and looks away, that was a battle and she lost, Marcy knows she still remember olds song she wrote in their bathroom. She turns away from the stage and orders a shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stays turned back until the end of song, she can hear the smirk as Marceline screams into the mic, the crowd is hyper than ever, Finn is not even paying attention at her sudden thirst, too busy cheering his friend up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Finn is friends with Marceline how stupid is she to not know that, she orders another and catches Jake's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You okay?" he mouths, and she nods downing the shot on one gulp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the song finishes she turns back around and regrets it immediately, Marcy eyes find her momentarily as she addresses the public, there's a shine there Bonnie recognizes, it's gonna be bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are we doing today?" screams are the answer "Good, that's good. Now I'm gonna sing a song that's not on the set list do you guys mind?" more screams, Bonnie has to remember herself to control her facial expressions, but the charm and easiness with which Marceline talks the public is surprising for someone who knew her usual bad attitude. "Alright then, Bonnie" they lock eyes, if looks could kill Marcy would be a pile of ash on the stage, "This one's for you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck Marceline, fuck her and her stupid smirk, and her sweet voice, and her words so carefully crafted. Whatever ounce of control Bonnibel was using to hold herself together evaporates the moment Finn looks at her confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know Marcy?" Even though he has to scream to make himself heard, his voice is still sweet and flustered, but she doesn't answer him, she doesn't have an answer, she can't explain everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marcy </span>
  </em>
  <span>was to her, everything she still is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music is haunting, like hot nails full of memories of years ago are being pushed against her skin slowly but surely. Marceline's voice sounds distant like she's been transported somewhere else, she sounds angry, it hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's been at least 32 months since the last time Doctor Bonnibel Bubblegum cried she won't do it now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Watch me fault her</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're living a like a disaster</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She won't cry, she refuses to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She said kill me faster</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With strawberry gashes all over</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaves to look for a bathroom and she does not cry.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bonnie spends one hour in a shitty bathroom scrolling through her phone pretending not to listen as her ex sings about her dad, about her mom, about their own relationship, and she hates herself for knowing what exactly Marceline is singing about after so long, she has always been good with languages and Marceline's was one of the firsts she learned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not gonna be around when shit goes down  </span>
  </em>
  <span>she sings mockingly, voice full of sarcasm angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm your dad, call me daddy </span>
  </em>
  <span>her voice is rough, yelling, but she laughs at the end like it's a joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't shake hands with the lonely kids 'Cause I hear that shit's contagious </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bonnie wants to pull her own hair and stuff it into her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubblegum goes back to the spot where the boys are after the show is over, trying to pretend like nothing happened,and they're nice enough to go along with her, Finn is too busy fangirling about how cool the concert was to notice the tight clutch of her jaw and how she cant keep her eyes in one place, like any minute someone is going to show up and try to murder her, and jake is already more than a little bit turnt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we go now?" she interrupts Finn babbling abruptly, crossing her arms, she's never regretted a night so much. Her shirt feels too tight, she's sweating, angry, sad and she should have come in her own car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," The boy's smile dies down, "I promised Marcy we would hang out, it's her first night back and all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"für`n arsch, fine I'll call an uber." he flinches at the german even though he doesn't understand, if she was in her normal state she would feel bad but not right now. She pulls her phone off her back pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me you're leaving Bonnibel already." The voice comes from behind her and a chill goes up Bonnie' spine. she turns around and there she is, smirk and a feel inches taller than her thanks to the heel of her boots. "It almost makes me think you didn't miss me"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubblegum knows 5 and a half languages and she still can't express how annoyed she was with everything about the woman in front of her right now, so she just rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off, Marceline" she pushes against the girl and walks to the door, without looking back, she could hear Marceline's laugh, behind her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm perfectly fine (I live on my own)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*shows up 6 months later with a starbucks* quarantine fucked me up guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bonnibel wakes up with a headache and her face wet with tears, she had been crying in her sleep. She doesn't want to open her eyes, all she can think about is </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her voice, her face, her smile, she wants to feel anger but that's not all she feels, her heart misses something, even after 7 years apart. She wishes last night was a dream, she wishes she had never agreed to go out with Finn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> she needs to apology to Finn for blowing him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns in bed to find her phone on the side table on top of several scraps of papers, wires and half empty coffee mugs. She has 5 messages, one from Jake, three from Finn and one from her intern from the lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jakey</b>
  <span>:  yo, u ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Finni</b>
  <span>:    Hey bubs, I'm sorry if i did anything to upset you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>marceline said you're old friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>if i knew you knew her i would have warned you i'm sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pep. But</b>
  <span>.: The new samples arrived. Think you can stop by today?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ignored the last one, shot a quick thumbs up to Jake and prepared herself to answer Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bubs</b>
  <span>: Don't apologise Finn, I'm the one that should be sorry. Thank you for inviting me and I'm sorry for not going out with you after, I prefer not to spend any time with Miss Abdeer, hope you can understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Finni</b>
  <span>: i get it, she's not everyone's cup of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Finni</b>
  <span>: can i stop by later? i have a new anime i want to watch on ur tv. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs sitting up on the bed, Finn is probably a better friend than she deserves, but she's not complaining, maybe this time she will join in in front of the tv to make it up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bubs: </b>
  <span>Sure, stop by after 5, I have some work stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           What's it about? I'll watch it with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Finn proceeds to start telling her the entire plot of some fire fighters cartoon, Bonnie gets up to get ready for work. Her work is the one constant in her life, the one thing she can always focus on and ignore everything else, it's all she needs right now.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bonnie steps in front of the mirror ready to go to the lab, it's sunday, probably only going to be her and the interns so there's no need to look sharp to impress her bosses. She runs her hand through her hair, pulling it back to tie it up, her blonde roots are longer than she ever let them be since she's started dying them as teen, truly a sign that she hasn't been paying attention to herself; her clothes also look bigger, her skin paler, so maybe she's been skipping meals again, she doesn't really remember. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> she tells herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're busy. It's normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just set up some alarms to remember to eat</span>
  </em>
  <span> she smiles, that'll have to solve the problem for now.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marceline wakes up at 2pm with a bad hangover and an apartment full of boxes to unpack, there's something incredibly relaxing about not having to rush to studios, shows or meetings the moment she wakes up for the first time in months, there's also something incredibly boring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spends all afternoon unpacking, hanging things on walls, folding her clothes, by 6pm she's already tired and bored. she orders pizza and sits on her too stiff couch, the only things still out of place five copies of her me CD, two of them are Finn and Jake's, one is Simon's, the fourth her dad's (she's not even sure she's actually going to send it for him, he wouldn't listen to it anyway), she sits and chew pizza and stares at the fifth one. She was going to keep it to herself, maybe find a way to hang it on the wall facing her bed so she could remember everyday </span>
  <em>
    <span>she made it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But now she has other ideas, she picks up her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marcy</b>
  <span>: Yo, stop by later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Forgot to give u and j a copy of my cd</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Finn</b>
  <span>: !!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Finn</b>
  <span>: can you sign it for me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marceline rolled her eyes, but said yes, Finn was like a human puppy, too happy all the time, too impressionable. She dropped the phone on the couch and closed the pizza box getting up to pick up the extra copy of her album.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time she could barely get herself to sing the words she had written in the studio, now she was releasing it for everybody. times change. The cover was pretty, black with red claw marks, Ghost of Nightmare Past it read on bold white letters, very early 2000 Simon had said when she emailed him the design. She sighs, putting the disc to play, letting her own voice bring the memories back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Walk in the room, and I start blushing/ I don't know what, but it feels like something</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They met in college, it was a frat party and Marceline had just broken up with her boyfriend. She was angry, and extremely drunk. At some point she lost track of her friends but she didn't mind, she was a woman on a mission, she was free, she was happy, shed downed red cup after red cup without even tasting ot, she danced with freshmen and random people her arms up high making her cut up shirt ride up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn't remember the entire night, not with how much she had drank, but she remembers Bonnie. Thick glass frames and pastel pink sweater, looking so out of place even with the cup in her hand, standing against a wall not even bothering to pretend she wasn't checking her out. She remembers how their eyes found each other, how she had smirked trying to make the other girl blush, how it had worked but bonnie still didn't break eye contact,  just waved awkwardly, it was cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn't know how but they ended up in Bonnie's house, she remembers waking up far too late, pink hair in her face and pale arms around her, she still remembers all the moles and freckles on her arms and shoulders, she would come to memorize them over the next year.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I don't want anybody else/ I got you</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By the next week they were hanging out all the time, they would walk to classes together, they would cook together in Bonnie's small apartment, she would write songs as Bonnie got lost in her extra papers and independent researches, she had no idea what her major even was, but she was busy all the time, and when she wasn't she was with her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In one month Bonnie knew everything there was to know about Marceline, they were together even without ever making it official, it just happened, Bonnie and Marcy, Ooo's most unlikely pair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bonnibel had become in a short time the best part of Marceline live, she was her rock, her best friend, someone she could confide in, someone she trusted, who didn't judge her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That didn't last.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marceline used to hate how weak her songs used to make her feel, like admitting to be hurt was somehow a defect on her. it took a long time for her to realize she wasn't the wrong one. Bonnibel was. her voice dies down and the player starts the next song. She had to fight her producers about the order in which they came, they wanted it to seem like a love-story-gone-wrong she wanted it to feel like what she was talking about really felt like; like it came out of nowhere, one moment is all great the next you're crying alone in the shower and if it sounded messy so be it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What is it that you're running from.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marceline opened up first, she realizes now she </span>
  </em>
  <span>trusted </span>
  <em>
    <span>first, she talked about her dad and his expectations and Bubblegum listened, hanging to every word, she made Marceline feel heard, like her feelings mattered, but she never talked about herself. Any input she had on any situation was always from a expectators point of view, always objective, Marceline used to think of it as charming, mysterious, it wasn't it was just cold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She remembers the first time Bonnie ever said anything about her family wasn't out of any desire to share, it just happened. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The floor of the small apartment was covered in plastic, Bonnibel was sitting in a chair working on something on her laptop as always, while Marceline dyed her hair pink, the blonde roots were only one and half inch long but she insisted on keeping it as on point as possible. They had spoken in a while when she felt Bonnie tense up, she was looking at her phone but her face looked angry .</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Everything okay?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes…." she remembers noticing how her voice was unlike her usual self, she flustered, uncomfortable, her face matching her hair. "No." she dropped her phone in her lap and sighed, going to fix her hair out of habit, before Marceline could intervene her fingers were already bright pink.  "Arschmade."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll get you a towel" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When she returned Bonnie was talking in german to someone on the phone, her still paint-full hair was in a bun, and her hands, laptop and phone were all smeared with pink dye. Marceline wordless handed her the phone and waited. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But I'm not gonna pretend that I'm helpless.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I need to go pick up my uncle from the airport" Bonnie said after what seemed like ages on the phone, and went to the bathroom to wash her hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her Uncle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonnie had an uncle. She had always thought the girl didn't have any family, she lived alone, she seemed to always be working or studying, alone or with her. she thought maybe she was alone and that's why she wouldn't talk about it but there it was. an uncle. Alive and apparently in town. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She remembers leaving, remembers not hearing from Bonnie that entire weekend until she finally cracked and went back to the apartment after a party, telling herself she was drunk and that's why she gave in, but in reality she knew if she didn't take the first step back Bonnie never would, she probably didn't even realized she was gone that long.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the morning she woke to a smile and fresh cup of coffee and immediately felt bad for being angry. It was her Bonnie after all, she took care of Marceline, and made coffee and offered honest criticism of her lyrics.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She remembers trying to ask about her Uncle, remembers how her face immediately changed, her voice turning cold. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had handled it</span>
  <em>
    <span> she said, just like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>as the next song starts to play marceline decides that's enough, enough getting hanged up on the past, her songs are out there, people are listening to it she can let go of all of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can at least start trying.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubblegum comes home from the lab later than intended to find Finn waiting for her on the sidewalk of her building. It's not freezing cold but it's not comfortable either and she is immediately washed with another wave of guilt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, why can't I stop fucking everything up with my friends.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her only friends really, Bonnie finds she has a difficult time liking anyone that isn't Finn, Jake and Iris, and maybe Peppermint but he is also her employee and she has rules about friendships with subordinates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey" she finally greets him, offering her hand to help him stand up "Sorry, I should have texted you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine Bubs," he dusts off his jeans and smiles at her, sweetly and honest, her stomach turns, she keeps wanting for the moment it won't be fine, and she has no idea what she's gonna do then. "I got an entire season of en en no shouboutai for you to make it up to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By episode 10 Bubblegum had given up pretending to pay attention and was starting to snooze off, she found herself more and more tired lately, almost every waking moment she was at work, passing out immediately after getting home, she occasionally goes out with Finn and sometimes has dinner with Jake and his family, but it wasn't enough, as much as she like to pretend everything was fine, a part of her brain new she was wearing herself thin, a part that sounded a lot like a punk singer who used to worry about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flutter and memories come back to her. Meeting Marceline on one of the rare occasions she decided to act like a college aged kid. Finding the girl so incredibly attractive, not just in appearance, she remembers Marceline's vitality, lightness, freedom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marceline sings in her dreams, songs that wouldn't match the rest of her albums, soft, loving, caring.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And all at once, you are the one I have been waiting for</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She sings as Bubblegum works, she remembers studying, more than she could handle, she remembers the migraines that would follow, she remembers Marceline's arms around her. Remembers Marcy begging her to take a break and she being unable to explain why she couldn't. She had too much on the line, too many people counting on her. She remembers Marceline leaving but always coming back. She remembers knowing it wouldn't last.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wakes up startled with her door being closed. She's alone in her living room, her neck aches, on her center table there's take out and her card, Finn must have known she would wake up before it was morning, he always noticed when she wasn't sleeping properly. There was also something else. a black cd with a note stuck on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><span class="u">Marcy asked me to give this 2 u. dont be 2 mad</span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finn's penmanship ability is dreadful, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the part of her brain that refused to be under more stress today said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marceline is still the same fucking child, she taunting us. </span>
  </em>
  <span>the louder part responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because yes, she remembers the caring Marcy, but she also remembers the annoying, childish, </span>
  <em>
    <span>distracting </span>
  </em>
  <span>Marceline. Her grades went down 15% percent when they were together, she got behind on projects she depended on to make her goals, she tried to give Marceline as much priority as possible without completely derailing her life, and still it wasn't enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't get it, what it was like to have to work for every single thing in her life, Bubblegum had never been handed anything, she had her entire family mounted on her back, demanding more and more, she was working through college and trying to </span>
  <b>be</b>
  <span> more. But Marcy was always just so nonchalant about everything, just breezing by life, burning her father's money on some rebellious mission. and in the end everything about her that attracted Bonnie, her vitality, lightness, freedom, was what broke them apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes the cd in her hand and turns around, looking at the song list, she doesn't recognize any of them by name, but one or two titles sound familiar, she can hear the old guitar in the back of her mind, soft and low in her old room. She opens the case, the black disc staring at her, she remembers the break up, the harsh words, the taunting, she closes it back, walks to the kitchen and chucks it in the bin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>songs: I Got You by Amyl and the Sniffers<br/>The Scum by True Dreams<br/>King of my heart - Taylor Swift</p><p> </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I know we don’t believe in much (But we all understand loss)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello everybody, thanks for the kudos and comments, for real y'all rock.</p><p>anyway no new songs this chapter but the title is from Wargasm's Gold Gold Gold</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She manages to ignore Marceline's existence in the same city as her for five whole weeks, and if she sees her friends even less because of it, it's a price she's willing to pay. She gives her lab assistant a raise, and makes him her personal assistant as well just so she won't forget to eat, text Finn and Jake with more and more excuses and lets time fly by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn't even realize how long it's been since she last saw them until Jake's texts her about Finn's birthday. She forgot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has two friends, maybe three if she counts Iris (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do Jake and Iris' toddlers count?</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wonders momentarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>they always seem happy to see her</span>
  </em>
  <span>). And she still forgot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She goes home from the lab and stares at the text, then she stares at herself in her bathroom mirror, then she thinks about Marceline. She curses herself, but she does. everytime she does it again, hurts someone, pushes someone away, she thinks of Marceline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She likes to think it is due to how old they were when they met, that in between teenage and adulthood. Maybe they made a mark on each other psyche. Or maybe it is the fact that Marceline is the only person who has ever been real with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's bad, she knows it's worse than any other time before, she knows because Marceline looks up when she walks through the door. she doesn't pretend no to care, doesn't pout, doesn't ignore her. She looks her straight in the eyes with anger, and hurt. It's bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Marcy I-" she starts, but doesn't get a chance to finish.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(In a year she will try to remember what she was going to say and fail)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't" Marceline has a backpack on her lap, her bass in its case on the floor next to her. "I'm done." she gets up, picking up her belongings. "I was just waiting for you, I wanted to say," she chuckles to herself. There's nothing funny, her laugh is bitter and her smile tight. "I hope it is worth it. Whatever the fuck its you're doing with your life. I hope you know you are alone, and I don't think you ever not going to be." She passes her on her way to the door, their shoulders touch, Bonnie feels brittle. "I don't wish it on anybody. Being with you, that is." and she's gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(In weeks bonnie's going to wish that was the last time they saw or heard from each other. In months she is going to wish to have never met Marceline.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes look hollow on her bathroom mirror, her hair looks worse than ever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's fine, it's fine, but it's not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cuts what's left of pink in her hair with an old scissor and texts Jake asking how she can help.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>If anyone asks she's taking a break from writing her next album to help with Finn's Birthday. If anyone asks the writing is going great, she may even already have three or so songs ready to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reality she's just following Jake in and out of decorations shops. offering unhelpful opinions and snarky commentary. In reality she has no idea how the fuck she's going to write a new album, it took her almost a decade to write all the songs in her first one, there was no one to answer too just her and her bass, she'd never had to develop a process. She's lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watches as Jake sighs for the tenth millionth time, not satisfied with anything in the shop. He runs his hands through his carefully maintained mustache in deep concentration. Marceline snorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dude is just a birthday party" she slaps his shoulder lightly. "You know Finn, he's gonna be happy with whatever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not," He puffs out his chest, trying to look determined, she thinks he just looks like a dork. "I couldn't give him a party last year 'cause of the twins, so you bet I'm giving him the best assembled party this. I'm calling it Birthday to the second power. I even asked Bubbles to make the food in her lab so it's actually scientifically perfect."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marceline snorts again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, as if she would ever agree to that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She did actually."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thanks god Jake chooses that exact moment to look at his phone since she's not sure what facial expression she has.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bonnie, agreeing to using her professional settings for personal reasons. She probably doesn't have to worry about what's allowed since she's her own boss, but still, the idea of her mixing business and friends sounds so foreign, so not Bonnie. Then again, she doesn't know who Bonnie even is anymore. She never did really. Googling her name accounted for basically nothing, she's a scientist, she's runs a private research company about everything and anything, she has no social media, she has over fifty published articles (although less and less in the last few years), no comments on her family or personal life, she's a mystery; as always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head, trying to forget the hours she spent trying (and failing) to stalk her ex. She kicks the ground as Jake is still enthralled by his phone, probably in the group chat by the way her own buzzes in her pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you even become friends anyway?" there's a fake lightness in her voice she hopes jakes doesn't notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs, putting the phone away and looking around for the shop worker who still hasn't come back with his extremely expecif request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finn did actually, he worked as her assistant for like a summer, maybe" Marceline raises an eyebrow at him making him grin wider "Yeah it didn't work out very well for either of them. Bit finn thought she looked lonely and bothered her into a friendship. this was what? four five years ago? we kinda just stuck with each other and now you know," he shrugs putting his hand in his pocket weirdly embarrassed "She's family."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it comes out as a mumble, she can see Jake's slight blush under his carefully maintained mustache. It throws Marceline off, the way he's obviously being genuine, in a way he only is when he talks about Finn or Iris and the kids. It makes her blood boil a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's not though." it scapes her mouth before she can contain herself. "She has a family. or at least an uncle that i know of…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jakes stares at her, serious all of sudelly, his eyebrows knitted together, his jaw tense, Marceline feels like she stepped on a line she didn't know existed, for a minute she can see the father in Jake, the one who knows how to be serious and how to look disappointed. he opens his mouth and her heart does a backwards flip, her stomach drops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before he can speak the young worker comes back, hailing his attention, he turns around all tension gone and Marceline all but sighs, in relief. She looks around the shop, full of child birthday decorations, of all classic and modern cartoons and characters, she remembers her own father, and her own birthdays, all big and extravagant and impersonal, she knows Jake is an actual family men, knows by the way he worries about Finn, know by the milk stain in his pants he still hasn't notice, by the lightly dark spots around his eyes, by his jokes, by the way he always seems so proud of the people he loves, by the way he is everything her father isn't. what she doesn't know is how does all that, doesn't comprend in some deeper level is how Bonnie fits into all that. how is she deserving of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the day of Finn's birthday Bonnibel Bubblegum has a non-flexible task list engraved deep in her mind:</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Make sure the cake is in the venue at 9:00 and ready to eat at 9:15. along with all the other appetizers.</span></li>
<li><span>Make sure the Finn's pizza place gets their order right and on time.</span></li>
<li><span>Make sure the guest only eats an average 4 slices per person so that Finn doesn't feel the need to give up his own food, as he is so prone to do, on his own birthday.</span></li>
<li><span>Give Finn the super expensive hardcover manga collection she got him in a private enough way that doesn't seem like she's making a show of it but public enough that Marceline see's and notices how great of a friend she is.</span></li>
<li><span>Not look at Marceline for more than an combined time of two minutes</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>All things considered, she thinks is a pretty reasonable list. One that she intends to make it work if it kills her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it just might, one day to the date and she has successfully avoided Marceline entirely even though they're planning the same party, the food is ready to assemble when the time is right, but her gifts still hadn't arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>According to the tracking website it's three states away with an arrival time of 5 days, even though the order had said it would arrive yesterday. and as it turns out, calling the website didn't help, nor did calling the shipping company, at this point the only thing she could do to make it arrive in time would be fly over to pick it up herself and she simply doesn't have the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not like she stopped working completely, actually she still worked the same amount while planning the birthday party, She could do both, not easily, but she could. so her only </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>choice turns out to be to buy</span>
  <em>
    <span> something else</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She groans, dropping her phone on her work table, making her lab assistant look up from his microscope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything okay, Boss?" his eyes lingered on her hair before traveling to her face, everyone seemed to be put off by it and yet no one commented. not that she blamed then, she still startled herself in the mirror with the short blonde locks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." she groaned, picking up her phone, it was still early, she could probably catch some shops still open. but there was still so much to be done for the day. she sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Compromises </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Actually no. Can you take over for the day?" she doesn't have to ask, really, she's the boss, she owns the entire building, but she does anyway, is not like it's she ever leaves early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course boss!" </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering the dark lightened shop Bonnie tries to think what was the last time she bought clothes herself, without being it online, she can't, much less the last time she bought someone else's clothes.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I think I made my assistant buy Ricardio a tie when we dated </span>
  </em>
  <span>she frowns, that was about four years ago, it couldn't be right. (it was.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clothes on the shop are diverse and in all styles and talking to one of the workers she quickly point out to the colorful anime themed ones, a rack full of it stands in a corner of the shop. right next to band tees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sees it first, of course she does. a black and red striped t-shirt, with white lettering and the shadow of a bass similar to an axe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marceline and The Scream Queens. </span>
  </em>
  <span>it takes her by surprise. Sure marceline has an album. and about 50k followers on instagram (yes she checked, it was inevitable really, with Finn tagging the page about a hundred times a week) but she didn't think they were t-shirts-in-local-shop level famous. it's infuriating, seeing her everywhere. she had gotten used to ignoring anything to do with her in the last seven years, but lately it felt like it was impossible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marceline is really done, Bubblegum realizes three days after they break up. she didn't realize she was serious this time. but she should have. and it's not the fact that she hasn't come back to her apartment that makes her realize; it's the fact that people stare at her on campus. she can feel their eyes on her as she walks between classes. she doesn't have a social life, most people have no idea what her name is and yet they stare.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>it doesn't take her long to connect the dots. Marceline broke up with her on a friday evening; she had the entire weekend to drunkenly run her mouth about her. it made her headache and blood boil, and the stares didn't stop. She managed to ignore them for three days.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On Thursday she has a bioengineering lab class with Gunter, one of the few of Marcy's friends she ever bothered to know, and he keeps staring at her, unblinking and relentless, like she suddenly grew a second head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What!?" she remembered snapping, the other students suddenly all looking at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Is just--" he started looking puzzled. " You dont look like the type you know?" she stared wordless, wondering the legality of strangling a colleague "Hey I'm not judging! We all have our preferences."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>she never found out what Marceline actually said about her, she never wanted to. It took about three weeks for people to forget whatever it was, but every once in a while she would hear giggles, whispers, and feel the stares again. Marceline left college by the end of that year. She stayed another three.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's all for nothing really. Finn's birthday goes great. He cries and hugs all of his friends way too hard for way too long. Everybody loves the cake, Finn ends up with blue frosting all over his face, which in turn gets transferred to Bonnie's clothes when the boys hugs her like she just handed him gold when he sees the collection of shirts she got him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she actually manages to avoid Marceline entirely, even though she's pretty sure it is obvious they are avoiding each other. circling around the room, leaving when the other is too close. And it's fine, Finn has enough friends that Bonnie doesn't feel like she's missing out on something by trying to miss out on Marceline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course, soon people start to leave. His and Jake's parents, some of Finn's friends she doesn't know.  then Phoebe and her new boyfriend (She doesn't know how she and Finn are still friends, but they seem to be), one by one they leave. Until all who's left are she, Jake, Finn and HW, BMO and of course, Marceline. it's very clear they are the designated clean up party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It gets a bit harder to avoid her then.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. But if we learn how to live like this (Maybe we can learn how to start again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from Drunk Drivers/Killer Whales - Car Seat Headrest</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's like there's electricity in the air. Marceline can feel the hairs in her neck standing up. It goes like this:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The place is rented to someone else in the morning. Jake has to get home, Iris and the kids are waiting for him. Finn is the birthday boy, he and his girlfriend are free from any duty. That leaves her, Bonnie and Beemo to clean everything up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's late, she had a few drinks and she cannot stop staring at Bonnie's back. Her shoulders are hunched down, but her hair and shirt are perfectly undisturbed. She had been avoiding looking in her direction the entire night with no success, she had never seen Bonnie completely blonde, of course having helped her dye it pink before she knew it wasn't pink by default but still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is thankful the girl had been so dedicated to avoid her the entire night she hadn't noticed Marceline's stares. It was impossible not to. She kept thinking of a conversation she had with Jake earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jake's car always smelled of sweets. even with the windows rolled down and the wind coming in. It was nice and comforting. He had been acting weird since they entered the vehicle, looking at her from the corner of his eyes when she thought she wasn't looking and opening his mouth as if to say something before closing immediately. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She sighed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dude just spill it out." he jumped as she spoke, not expecting. He kept looking ahead at the road, and at her, back and forth, she raised an eyebrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just, I know you and Bubbs have some complicated past or whatever," he frowned and Marceline almost laughed, yeah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>complicated </span>
  <em>
    <span>"And like I don't know what she told you or what you know, but her family" he shaked his head "They weren't family Marcy ok? I know you get it; like how Simon is more important to you than Hunson. They were bad, for her and in general, and it took her way too long to be able to get rid of them so just…" he shaked his head, his knuckles were white from squeezing the wheel, "When I say Bubbs is family, it's because </span>
  </em>
  <span>she is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her train of thought is interrupted but Beemo shoving a plastic bag in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on Marceline, I want to get home." He says moving on with a broom in his hand. His voice catches Bubblegum's attention, who turns with her own plastic bag, half filled with cans, catching Marceline's stare, she lifts one eyebrow in question, her expression a mix of annoyance and confusion. Marceline brain short circuits for a moment and she turns away quickly, walking to the other side of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she bends to pick up the assessment of plastic cups she hears a low chuckle; it makes her grip around the bad tighten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not five minutes pass before Marceline finds her attention snatched by her ex again; At the photo booth Bonnibel stands picking up abandoned and discarded pictures, she stops looking at one set and smiles, a real smile, the corner of her eyes crinkle, and her nose scrunches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She must feel Marceline staring, her head doesn't turn, but she can see her eyes shifting to look at her. She drops the picture in her own trash bag, smiling immediately fading away.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afterwards the three of them stand on the sidewalk together, each waiting for their own car. Beemo stands between the two girls but even then the distance between them is as large as possible while still being in the eyeshot of each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The streets are  empty and cold. Marceline tightens her leather jacket around her body, doing a terrible job of keeping her warm, and watches as a blue car slowly stops next to the trio. She knows it is not her car, the app says it's 20 minutes away and it's red. The windows roll down and a young man speaks his head through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beemo?" the short boy raises a hand already circling to get to the passenger side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By ladies! stay safe!" he waves them goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>She watches the headlights disappear while the silence fills the air between them. She can see Bonnibel's face illuminated by her phone to her right, propped up against the streetlight, biting the point of her thumb, face scrunched in deep thought. It's a familiar sight,</span> <span>she snorts and immediately regret as Bonnie looks at her, expression fading from concentration to </span><em><span>nothing. </span></em><span>she hates it.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" it's more of a bark then a question, once upon a time Marceline would have flinched, now she just rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's after midnight Bonnibel. It's officially Sunday, you can stop working." She halfs sings, mean smirk unwavering on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's Bonnie's time to roll her eyes, not at the words, she can tell, but at </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like Marceline herself is ridiculous, foolish. Her smirk falls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" she hates that she's mimicking her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You still don't get it do you? what I do, what I'm</span>
  <em>
    <span> trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another car pulls in, again Marceline knows it's not hers, but this time it's because a short man in a suit and tie steps out of it to open the door, he nods and calls Bonnie </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ms Bubblegum</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you trying to do?" She's already in the car when marcy finally finds her voice, her driver stops midway through closing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Something</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something </span>
  </em>
  <span>what the fuck does it even mean? Marceline lays awake that night trying to think. Everyone is doing something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's trying to throw you off</span>
  </em>
  <span> her brain supplies unhelpfully and she shrugs it off; No, Bonnibel says and does everything for a reason.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three days later she still can't make sense of it. Worse even: she cant let go, her notebooks where new songs are supposed to be written just have that fucking word crawl all over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gives up and texts Jake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marcy: </b>
  <span>Send me Bonnibel's number</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jake: </b>
  <span>why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marcy: </b>
  <span>so i can text her?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jake: </b>
  <span>about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marcy: </b>
  <span>dude what the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>just give me her number I'm not gonna prank call her</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jake: </b>
  <span>... alright</span>
</p><p>
  <span>don't tell her i gave it to you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afterwards she stares at the number like it holds the answers to the secrets of the universe; She fantasies about what she would say, maybe call her and tell her how she was so pretentious and snobby and how it made her look like she was a little deranged sometimes. Or maybe tell her how her psychologist says that she'll forever have an impact on her because she was the first person she loved without being told she had to, and the first person who loved her the same. Or maybe she will just ring and hang up again and again, untill she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bonnie's probably angry enough to throw something and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> she would let her answer, she was terrible at arguments when she was rilled up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end she ended doing none of those things, instead she texts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unknown: </b>
  <span>u're so full of shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She all but throws her phone across the room as soon as the text sends, nerves getting to her; She tries to focus on her music but for the next four hours, but all she ends up doing is checking her phone every five minutes and writing lyrics only to realize she just saying the same things she already did with different words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day she realizes she's not going to get an answer, Bonnie probably gonna think it was a miss dial, or some other type of mistake, she's probably not even going to bother opening a text from a strange number; So she tries again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unknown: </b>
  <span>im talking to u bonnibel</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still no answer, she stares at the text for an unreasonable amount of time, waiting for the reading receipts to show up; they don't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Marceline wakes up to a new text, sent at four in the morning. still laying on her side in bed she opens it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bonnibel: </b>
  <span>How did you get my number, Marceline?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can hear her voice in her head clearly, can even see the eye roll, she immediately texts back, ignoring the question completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>unknown: </b>
  <span>Like what is "I'm trying to do something" even means</span>
</p><p>
  <span>u're just saying randomly unspecific stuff so u sound smart</span>
</p><p>u're full of shit</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she's surprised to see an answer back only five minutes after, while brushing her teeth, it's eight thirty in the morning, her first text had arrived at four, had Bonnibel even slept that night?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Involuntarily her brain recalls how Bonnie had seemed at the party, she was skinnier than she had ever seen her, paler. She was blonde, full on, not just root, she remembers Bonnie telling her she had started dying her hair pink at fifteen, to feel like she had control of something in her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well she has control of a lot now, Marceline reasons, maybe she doesn't need the false security of a bright pink head of hair anymore, but even she didn't believe that, Bonnie had had pink tips just weeks ago when they first saw each other again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spitting out water she picks up the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bonnibel: </b>
  <span>I apologise if I didn't sound more clear and specific at almost one in the morning.</span>
</p><p>What I meant was that I was trying to something that made a difference in the world.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes, trying to think carefully of what to answer to that, what angle to play. It seemed like it didn't matter how she tried to throw her off balance Bonnie could just brush it off, it wasn't fair, words were </span>
  <em>
    <span>her thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marceline: </b>
  <span>So u think music doesn't make a difference?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>how uncultured </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watches as the message is received and waits, after five minutes she realizes the answer isn't coming.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's two in the afternoon when Bonnie gets a chance to check her phone again, not that she forgot, more like  she had been avoiding it. Texting Marceline felt way too much like regression, like she was suddenly 19 again, struggling to juggle everything in her life and worried if Marceline thought she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It made her feel stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she buries herself into work, checking spreadsheet after spreadsheet, making calls to investors, and promptly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not looking at her phone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is a problem because she misses her own alarms and doesn't realize when lunch time comes and goes, only to be reminded much later by her empty, growling stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually she's obligated to pick up her phone. Marceline's name stares at her, haunting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bonnibel: </b>
  <span>Please remind me when exactly I said that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sends and pockets the phone, deciding to head down to the building's cafeteria, and see if they still have any leftover lunch. She's surprised when her phone vibrates just as she steps out of the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marceline: </b>
  <span>Don't play dumb</span>
</p><p>
  <span>also what rhymes with room?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What rhymes with room</span>
  </em>
  <span>. she stares at the text, remembering all the variations of that same sentence she had heard years ago. She's not sure why she's still answering Marceline, it worries her, how it all feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bonnibel: </b>
  <span>I'm not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bloom, assume, groom, perfume</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marceline: 🙄</b>
</p><p>
  <span>none of them works.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she picks what to eat, she decides not to answer, the fact that is a conscious decision doesn't escape her, she doesn't want to look like she's on her phone just waiting for the text, answering back immediately. It's stupid and childish; She closes the text app and opens one of her 3d designs, working on it while she eats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gets five minutes in when her phone suddenly rings, loud and without warning, the few people in the cafeteria turn to look at the sound, the speed in which they turn back around upon realizing it's coming from </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> is almost enough to cause whiplash. She answers as quickly as possible, without looking at the caller's name, if only to stop the obnoxious sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doctor Bubblegum, how can I help you?" Her voice is plastic fake, polite out of habit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, you can stop being so pompous I guess? That would be a start." Comes the answer and Bonnie takes the phone out of her ear to look at the screen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marceline</span>
  </em>
  <span> it reads and she silently goes through every single swear word in every single language she knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really don't have time for this right now. I'm working." She doesn't think it is possible for her voice to sound as annoyed as she actually is, but she hopes the message gets across.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the boss, make time, take a break."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are we talking Marceline?" She sighs, dropping her fork, food barely touched. This is everything she hates, too many variables, no probable cause. Marceline texted her, now she was calling her; it's like she missed something, some detail that would explain this sudden reconnection. "We managed more than a month, without having to acknowledge each other. Actually we managed seven years."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The line goes quiet for a while, long enough that she has to check the other didn't just hang up, but no, she's still there, she can hear her breathing. after what feels like an eternity she speaks again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't write." her voice is faint, tired. "Actually fuck that, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> write, problem is all I want to write about is you. Seven year Bonnie, seven fucking years, hundreds and hundreds of hours of therapy, And is still you. the most hot-and-cold person I ever met. The one who loved me without any reason, any agenda, you, the coldest more distant person i ever met. Who would forget i existed for hours, days and then come back like nothing ever happened, who never shared </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>even when I told you my deepest fears. Is still </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Marceline's breathless, choked up, holding back tears by the sound of it, and Bonnie isn't much better, her back stiff and straight, her expression as blank as she can manage as people walking in and out of the cafeteria, nod at her formally and respectfully, her grip on her phone hard enough she can almost feel it cracking. "And the worst part is I think I've forgiven you years ago, without you even asking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bonnie stands up, she takes the phone off her ear, not bothering to hang up, she can hear the vibration of Marceline still talking. Ignoring it and without looking back she walks out of the cafeteria, leaving her tray behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In long, determined, steps she makes her way out of the building, she stops in front of the door, the streets are busy, it's the downtown area after all, but she doesn't care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With strength she never knew she had Bonnibel chucks her phone against the concrete sidewalk and watches as it bounces and shatters. people look at her eyes wide, startled, she doesn't notice, just walks back into the building and up to her office.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's three AM and Marceline is woken up by a violent pounding on her door. She jumps out of bed looking for the light switch, she can hear the hinges of her front door creaking with the unceasing knocking. She all but runs through her apartment to open the door, before the neighbors start to complain, almost stumbling on her own furniture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The banging on the door continues ceaseless, she can see the hinges shaking. Marceline yanks it open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of her stands the image of derangement; Bonnibel, her blonde hair perfectly brushed. her light pink shirt with a huge brown, probably coffee, stain, Her eyes red and surrounded by dark circles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bonnie what the fuck?" The words are barely out of her mouth before the basket case at her door is pushing her way inside, slamming the door shut behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How dare you!" she points a finger to Marceline's face, her voice way too loud for the hour. "I never apologized to you?! Why the fuck would I do that?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay Bonnibel I think you should go–"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't call me that!" she snaps and Marceline's eyebrow shoots to her hairline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I'm sorry your highness Doctor Bubblegum. Get the fuck out of my house!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No?" Marceline is ninety percent sure she's having a stroke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can you have a stroke at her age?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, this is it! you come into my life after seven years, After you made my life hell for six months, and made sure everyone would do it for you after you left, after you disappeared out of thin air without graduating. No text, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>'</span>
  </em>
  <span>Hey Bonnie, I'm alive.' just one 'hey guys Bonnibel fucking sucks, make sure you tell her for me for the next three years' and you dare talk about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>forgave </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bonnibel has made her way deeper into the apartment, standing so close, her finger pointed into Marceline's chest, she can see the dark blush on her cheeks and smell the coffee in her breath. but not just that. She can see the premature crows feet around her eyes, the severe lines on her forehead, the silver hairs among the blondes. Bonnibel looks like she either hasn't slept in months or is twice her actual age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marceline sighs, taking a step back. She's still half asleep, and Bonnie is throwing shit she barely remembers causing on her face. Alcohol was a hell of a vengeance enabler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to make some tea " Marceline turns away, walking to her kitchen leaving Bonnie alone in her living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the woman is out of sight Marceline takes a deep breath, she feels tense, on edge. Truth is she had regretted everything she had said to Bonnie on the phone as soon as she stopped talking, last thing she needed was to have her there, standing on her apartment looking like a mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She puts a kettle on the stove and waits, staring at the empty wall of her house. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She can barely remember the last time she had seen Bonnie, she was drunk, celebrating her last week in college (or maybe mourning something), dancing with a girl she doesn't even remember the name of. they had stepped out of the frat house, alongside a few other people with the intention of having a smoke, she remembers the feeling of numbness on her body, the empty laughter of strangers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yo, isn't that your Ex?" one of them said. they knew Bonnie from afar, Marceline had made a sport of shit talking to her for anyone that would listen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her drunk brain barely making out the words, she had turned towards the empty sidewalk. She remembers the pink dot in the middle of the night, walking alongside a taller blonde man, talking. She remembers the wave of sudden vulnerability and anger she had felt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey Doctor Frankenstein!" she remembers yelling, stepping forward with the group's laughter at her back, she remembers being dizzy almost tripping. The girl she had been dancing with rushing to keep her in place. "You're gonna chop the dude's head or legs for the good of science?" She grinned. "Be careful bro! She wanted one of my kidneys!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She remembers Bonnie's frown, her mouth tight. remembers the way the guy had looked between the two of them, taking a step back away from Bonnie. Remembers feeling slightly vindicated before waking up on the floor of her dorm, still in her yesterday clothes and smelling of puke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bonnie appears in the doorway to Marceline's kitchen, her face already changed from the anger back into blankness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I apologise for my intrusion at this hour, I'm leaving now." Her voice was as hollow as her expression, words sharp but distant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marceline can't help but roll her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You already woke me up Bonnie, we might as well talk." She takes the water from the stove, pours it into cups with tea bags already hanging and walks back into her living room, Bonnie trailing unsurely behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marceline takes up to her couch, propping her sock clothed feet atop the glass coffee table, the mess of cds and papers around it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubblegum sits on the only arm chair, the one she had bought for Simon, as far from Marceline she can be while still being in the same room. Her posture is straight, spine stiff, hands closed around her cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was angry," Marceline sighs, she's tired and Bonnie is not the type to speak first in this matter, she might as well start. "And young, and a prick, and hurt. I don't even remember half the things I made up, I was drunk a lot. i just...wanted you to hurt too" it's almost a pre written speech, she has talked alot about it with her therapist, her mean streak, the way she lashes out to protect herself like a wounded animal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bonnie sighs, finally taking a sip from her tea. Marceline goes on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then I saw you. With my friends. I don't have many of these, and they like you. Jake called you </span>
  <em>
    <span>family." </span>
  </em>
  <span>she shakes her head. "And I don't get it, you seem the exact same, worse even" she nods towards the blond hair and uneven cut. "But they call you </span>
  <em>
    <span>family. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So I called you, because I haven't written anything new in years, and I kinda need to now because of my contract, and you…" She doesn't need to say Bonnie knows, most of her songs, the bad and the good, are about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit in silence for a second, sipping tea and avoiding looking at each other. finally Bonnie breaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck did I do to you that was so bad, Marceline?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice is nothing short than soft, almost a plea, but it still hits Marceline like a slap in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean I know I could be distant, but I was studying and working and I was there for you when I could, I would listen to you, but it was never enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious?" Bonnie finally looks up at Marceline, finding an expression of shocked stupor. Bonnie opens her mouth, confused, but she doesn't let her finish. "Yeah Bonnibel you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>there for me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But were you really? I didn't know shit about you, no matter how much I gave you of me you never game everything back, I didn't know if you had family or even your fucking age! </span>
  <em>
    <span>you were there for me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeah as long as it didn't disturbed your routine, as long as it was convenient for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I can't remember I single night where we slept and woke up together, you'd always fuck off somewhere out of the blue! In how much fucking denial are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bonnie is the one shocked now, at both Marceline's angry outburst and the information just thrown in her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes her a second to process it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I– I'm sorry–" even as she says it her face shows her confusion, the frown, the unfocused eyes. "I thought you need a rock, I–"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I needed a girlfriend, Bonnie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence sets among them again, this time much heavier. Marceline can see tears sprouting in the blonde's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bonnibel hunches forward, posture finally breaking, she takes a deep breath and it comes ragged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Back then– I was working two jobs, and trying to get my PhD," there's a moment of confusion as Marceline realizes she's actually telling her something about her life. "I had to send back most of my money to my uncle, he was...well, a piece of shit, I–"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bonnie you don't have to I–"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Marceline, there was a lot and I was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>am, </span>
  </em>
  <span>used to putting everything on my shoulders, not counting on anyone and you–" She looks up, eyes meeting in the partially lit living room, and for the first time Marceline feels like she sees the real Bonnie Bell, no facade, no mask, just a tired, sorrowful, woman. "God Marcy, you had so much going on with your dad, and Simon I didn't want to-to-... I wanted you to like me, you made me few like i was an actual person, but Iwas so…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then you broke up with me, and I figured, it's okay she will find someone to be her rock, and I'll focus on what's important, no distraction but then you-you</span>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I fucked up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. God, I was so angry at you, even my teachers were looking at me weird, I had people ask me if it was true that I experimented on you while you were asleep..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marceline winces, that one she definitely remembers making up, with a serious face and matter of fact voice, remembers people believing her wholeheartedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We both are, I guess." Bonnie sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit in silence again, this time both feeling like something they had been holding close to themselves had finally been let out, a weight of seven years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not much better now," Bonnie admits, "I try, Finn and Jake they... They're good to me, but I still don't feel enough and my work is doing</span>
  <em>
    <span> something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. a difference you know, I can help people, change the world even."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Marceline thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that's what that means. and vaguely she remembers Bonnie's sleepless nights in another light, remembers her freaking out about something going wrong with her ideas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know you don't have to, right? It's okay just being you Bonnie," This was something she had learned a long time ago, right around the time where she stopped trying to make Hunson proud of her. "You don't need to give anything to anyone to be worth as person,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Knowing and </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> are very different things," Bonnie hunches forward again, this time with the intention of reaching Marceline's coffee table, she picks up the trashed notebook that laid atop, leaving her cup. "Writing?" She's changing the subjects, thankfully Marcy lets her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh," Marceline shrugs nonchalantly, "Trying to,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was clearly not going well, on the page Bonnie had opened, the most recent one, almost everything was crossed out, except for a single sentence which she starts reading before Marceline can complain about it not being ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're not a ghost / I'm not afraid of you." </span>
  </em>
  <span>she raised an eyebrow, a silent question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not about you Bonnibel" Marcy groans "At least I don't want it to be and I'm pretty sure that's why I can't finish it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wrote songs before you met me,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah real good shit about my dad eating my fries."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That gets a laugh out of Bonnie, a small one, more of a scoff really, but still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and? It's quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>alternative."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marceline freezes for a second, shock clear in her expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alternative?" Bonnie nods "how do you even know what that means? who are you and what did you do to Bonnibel '</span>
  <em>
    <span>music-died-with-Chopin-and-what-the-hell-is-a-blink-182' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bubblegum?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Bonnie truly laughs, it comes from her chest, it's quick, but genuine, her shoulders even shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not completely daft to pop culture anymore, Marceline."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess I don't really know you anymore," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you never did, Bonnie</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants to tell her,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I never really allowed you to, I see that now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should get going," she says instead and Marceline nods, both rising from their seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walk towards the front door there are a lot of things they both want to say:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I keep texting you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you wanna try and be friends?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes I wake up alone in my bed and I swear I can smell your old perfume in the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead as Bonnie steps out of the threshold of the apartment Marceline extends a hand to be shaken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi," She says, an hesitant smile. "I'm Marceline, you're Finn and Jake's friend, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a single flash of confusion in Bonnibel faces before her eyes clear with understanding, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they don't know each other anymore.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes Marceline's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Hi, I'm Bonnie," She smiles, looking just a little but less tired. "Nice to meet you Marceline."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First of all thank you so much for everyone who put up with my lack of updates, and thanks so so so much to everyone who commented,  it was really what kept me going.</p><p>This fic was the first long format one i ever wrote and so it came with a lot of trial and error, i was often frustrated and angry but at the end I think i wrote what i set out to write initially. I hope you all enjoyed it.</p><p>You can find the updated playlist here:  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3bfh5t1H2Ex549HD8bubVp?si=ojsWgQzUQxykZuAyS_2eHw">spotify</a> including some songs that didn't actually made it in the fic but i had hoped they would</p><p>and my <a href="mickeyrory.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> and <a href="twitter.com/billlypilgrim">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>